phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Solo Intento Ayudar
thumb|right|335 px Solo intento ayudar es una canción del especial "Phineas y Ferb: Misión Marvel" interpretada por Isabella y Candace mientras ambas chicas expresan como se sienten después de intentar ayudar a los chicos. Letra Inglés Isabella: Well, it's all about the boys Playing with their macho toys And they're making so much noise I didn't really want to shout. Candace: My presence felt like an intrusion, Causing way too much confusion. Now I've been sent into seclusion, I've been banished and cast out. Candace and Isabella: I'm not tryin' to place the blame, But I feel it just the same. That we could be, yes, we should be In the game. My spirit's feelin' daunted, I'm not sure I'm all that wanted Though I'm acting nonchalant it's clear I'm starting to doubt myself Don't want to sound too stoic. I'm not feeling that heroic. No matter what I do I blow it And I'm only trying to help. Only trying to help. Only trying to help. Candace: Only trying to help. Only trying to help. Only trying to help. Only trying to help. Isabella: I'm only trying to help. I'm only trying to help out. I'm only trying to help now. I'm only... Candace: Only trying to help. Isabella: ...trying to help, Phineas. Latino (Latinoamérica) thumb|right|350px Isabella: Todo es porque ahora están entre chicos nada más Tanto ruido hay en verdad Y no me gusta a mí gritar. Candace: Me sienten como una intrusa, Es la situación confusa. Y ahora soy una reclusa, me lograron desterrar. Candace y Isabela: A nadie quiero culpar, Pero yo me siento igual. Yo podría, debería ayudar Estoy desalentada, No me siento estimada No parezco preocupada Más de mí comence a dudar. yo no me resigno. No presumo de heroísmo. Y lo que hago está mal visto Solo intento ayudar. Solo intento ayudar. Solo intento ayudar. Candace: Solo intento ayudar. intento ayudar intento ayudarte Solo intento ayudar. Isabella: Intento ayudarte solo Intento ayudar Tan solo... Candace: Solo intento ayudar. Isabella: Intento ayudar,Phineas. Castellano Isabella: Lo hacen todo en plan chicotes, con sus juegos de machotes, su ruido hace que me agote y no quería yo gritar. Candace: Se creen que yo una entrometida, confusión se ha producido, así que aquí me han recluido pues me quieren apartar. Isabella y Candace: Y yo ha nadie voy a culpar, pero es justo destacar que podemos si tenemos que jugar. Estoy acobardada, no me siento ni apreciada, y aunque dije diferencias sé que empiezo de mí a dudar. No es por sonar estoíca, no me siento tan heróica pero haga lo que haga,hay jaleo,siempre, y yo solo intento ayudar,solo intento ayudar, solo intento ayudar,yo solo intento ayudar, solo intento ayudar,yo solo intento ayudaros, solo intento ayudar-ar,yo solo intento ayudaros. solo intento ayudar,yo solo,solo intento ayudar. Isabella: Yo solo intento ayudar,Phineas. Trivia thumb|left|335px *Esta es la primera vez donde dos personajes armonizan en dueto. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de 4ª Temporada Categoría:Temporada 4 Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Candace Flynn Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Paulina Garcia Casillas Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Christine Byrd Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Paloma Blanco Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Carmen López Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Miguel Antelo Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Oscar Varela